


João-de-barro

by brazilian_mess



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, M/M, Meloso, brargweek, e mãe do Lu aparece entao acho que pelo menos isso é bom, e não é minha melhor fic mas eu precisava de alguma coisa pro dia de hoje né, meloso demais da conta rapaz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: “Hm”, Luciano se virou, de frente para Martín, “eu não sabia que o joão-de-barro era o seu pássaro nacional.”“É. Eu acho bem adequado, na verdade.”Luciano engatinhou até seu rosto estar a centímetros do de Martín, sorrindo maliciosamente.“Adequado como?”Martín enrolou um cacho do cabelo de Luciano no dedo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.“Não acredito que você vai me fazer admitir isso em voz alta, Lu”, riu, olhando os lábios de Luciano. O moreno alargou o sorriso, diabólico, e assentiu com a cabeça.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	João-de-barro

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina: Martín Hernández  
> Brasil: Luciano da Silva  
> Pindorama (mãe do Lu): Iracema 
> 
> Nem acredito que é o penúltimo dia, já  
> Espero que gostem 💕

O carro levantava poeira nas curvas da estrada de terra, fazendo Luciano agarrar os lados do banco do passageiro, o rosto contorcido numa expressão exagerada de desespero. 

"Seu maluco, o carro vai derrapar e a gente vai morrer", sibilou para o jovem motorista ao seu lado. 

Martín fez um muxoxo, lançando um olhar maroto para Luciano enquanto mudava a marcha.

"Ninguém vai morrer, Luciano, seu exagerado. Eu já fiz esse caminho não sei quantas vezes é a gente tá aqui, vivinho. Além dos mais, nós nem podemos morrer. Eu acho."

"Você  _ acha _ ", ele debochou para Martín, que ergueu as sobrancelhas brincalhão em resposta, "eu não sei nem porque eu deixo você dirigir até aqui, a casa é da minha mãe", Luciano apoiou o braço na janela do carro, espiando a paisagem rural.

“Porque o carro é meu, ora. E porque eu dirijo melhor que você", provocou de brincadeira. 

“Só na sua mente esquisita”, Luciano murmurou baixinho. 

Se abaixou para pegar o celular na bolsa pequena de viagem que trazia, posicionada no chão do carro. Abriu a lista de contatos, localizando o número de celular de sua mãe. Verificou se o número estava chamando e colocou o celular na orelha.

“Alô, mãe?”, disse suavemente com um sorriso, ao ouvir a voz da mãe do outro lado da linha, “liguei só pra avisar pra senhora que já estamos chegando. Antes que eu perca o sinal. Vamos chegar mais rápido do que o normal, aliás”, lançou um olhar significativo para Martín, que ignorou e acelerou o carro, “até daqui a pouco.” 

***

Martín fez a curva na estrada, adentrando no terreno de uma casa de aparência simples mas ampla, rodeada por árvores frutíferas e mata virgem. Parada na varanda estava uma mulher de cabelos muito escuros, escorridos pelas costas, acocorada enquanto acariciava a orelha de um gato malhado. O cenho severo se iluminou num sorriso quando viu Luciano acenando pela janela do carro. 

“Luci!”

Luciano saltou do carro enquanto Martín diminuía a velocidade para estacionar, impaciente. Seu rosto espelhava o sorriso que a mãe tinha, na varanda. Correu até a mãe, dando-lhe um abraço que a ergueu do chão momentaneamente e recebendo tapinhas rápidos no ombro como consequência.

“Oi, mãe”, estalou um beijo em sua bochecha, “eu estava com saudade. Como a senhora está?”

“Bem”, de perto era possível se notar as rugas nos olhos oriundas do sorriso, “e você, meu filho? Eu já disse pra você não ficar tanto tempo sem dar notícias”, ela segurou o rosto de Luciano entre as mãos, ralhando de leve.

“A senhora mora num lugar que não chega nem telefone nem carta, dona Iracema”, o garoto riu das sobrancelhas franzidas da mãe, que estalou a língua para ele.

“Mas você sabe o caminho de casa, não tem desculpa”, ela deu um tapinha de leve em seu rosto e o soltou, virando-se para mirar Martín, ainda descendo do carro, “Martín.”

O loiro ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a mulher e oferecendo-lhe um sorriso um pouco nervoso, “oi, Iracema, como vai?”

“Vou bem, muito obrigada por se preocupar”, Iracema respondeu, uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada, “podem ir entrando, venham”, ela gesticulou para os dois, se encaminhando para dentro da casa. Luciano olhou da mãe para o namorado, risonho. 

Ele deu mais um beijo rápido na bochecha da mãe e se dirigiu até Martín, apertando o braço do loiro levemente para acalmá-lo, com um sorriso brincalhão para o namorado. 

“Tá nervoso, bonitão?”, provocou, abrindo porta malas do carro, “ela tem metade do seu tamanho, Martín, é ainda menor do que eu.”

“Você diz isso porque não viu o olhar dela”, Martín mirou o chão, solene, “e eu não estou nervoso. É que eu não sou  _ burro _ .” Ele empurrou Luciano com o quadril para longe do carro, pegando o resto das malas que o moreno havia deixado no veículo, curiosamente as mais pesadas.

“Sei”, Luciano respondeu, rindo, “mas pode ficar relaxado, ela não usa o arco há muito tempo.” Martín virou a cabeça para Luciano bruscamente, ao que Luciano sorriu e lhe roubou um beijo, se afastando rapidamente, gargalhando. 

Martín balançou a cabeça negativamente, praguejando baixo e falhando em disfarçar o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. Ergueu as bolsas e se encaminhou para a casa, respirando fundo.

***

Luciano se encostou no batente da porta do quarto que a mãe havia preparado para ele e Martín, observando o loiro desfazer as malas que os dois haviam trazido para a temporada de três semanas na casa.

Tirou os sapatos, os colocando ao lado da porta, e caminhou sem fazer barulho até Martín, enlaçando-o por trás e descansando a cabeça em suas costas.

Martín endireitou a postura, sorrindo, e se virou para Luciano, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos. Desenhando círculos nas bochechas de Luciano com os polegares, Martín deu um beijo na ponta do nariz do moreno.

“O que foi?”, perguntou, descendo a trilha de beijos pelo rosto de Luciano, conscientemente evitando os lábios. Luciano ergueu a cabeça lentamente, expondo o próprio pescoço para abrir caminho.

“Vem comer alguma coisa. Faz tempo que a gente almoçou”, comentou suavemente, descendo as mãos que estavam posicionada nas costas de Martín para sua bunda, fazendo o loiro sorrir de lado, malicioso. 

“Eu poderia comer alguma coisa, realmente.”

“Mexerica, Martín. Eu quis dizer mexerica”, Luciano riu, se afastando do namorado e saindo do quarto, sendo seguido pelo argentino, de perto.

Os dois passaram pela cozinha, cada um pegando umas três mexericas recém-colhidas e se direcionaram até a varanda ampla da casa, que dava de frente para a mata virgem que circundava o terreno todo. Iracema estava ali, sentada numa cadeira de balanço, olhando a mata, concentrada no canto de um pássaro ao longe. 

Luciano se sentou de pernas cruzadas ao lado da cadeira de balanço da mãe, colocando as frutas entre as pernas e dando dois tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado, chamando Martín. O loiro se sentou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Luciano com um suspiro preguiçoso. 

“Canto bonito”, Luciano comentou enquanto descascava uma mexerica e oferecia um gomo para Martín. O loiro assentiu com a cabeça.

“É, um Hornero. É o animal símbolo do meu país, bonito, mesmo.” Iracema olhou para Martín, sorrindo discretamente para ele.

“Por aqui, é joão-de-barro”, a mulher comentou, tomando impulso na cadeira de balanço, “tem uma história muito bonita. Conhece?”

Martín negou com a cabeça. 

“Pede pra ela contar a história”, Luciano riu, “ela tá praticamente  _ implorando _ pra você pedir pra ela contar.”

Martín riu de volta, pegando as mexericas do colo de Luciano em suas mãos e posicionando a própria cabeça no lugar. 

“Se a senhora quiser contar a história, Iracema, eu vou adorar ouvir.”

Iracema sorriu, satisfeita, e pigarreou levemente. A preparação familiar fez Luciano sorrir, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Martín. 

“É uma história de uma tribo do sul, perto da sua terra”, Iracema começou, lançando um olhar para Martín, “conta a lenda que um jovem guerreiro se apaixonou por uma moça, e foi pedir a mão dela em casamento para o pai da moça, como era de costume. Mas o pai dela era muito cuidadoso com a filha, muito protetor, e não gostou nada da idéia.”

Luciano riu pelo nariz, olhando significativamente para Martín. Iracema ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para o filho. 

“Para ficar mais seguro do futuro de sua amada filha”, ela continuou, ignorando a graça de Luciano, “o pai exigiu do jovem guerreiro as provas de seu amor. Informou ao guerreiro que um pretendente anterior jurou que ficaria cinco dias inteiros em jejum, como prova. O guerreiro prometeu ficar  _ nove _ ”, ergueu as sobrancelhas, pontuando o absurdo da promessa, “o pai aceitou, tranquilizado. O guerreiro morreria antes de completar a promessa e a filha continuaria solteira, como ele queria.”

“Não queria nem fazer esforço pra sumir com o coitado do guerreiro, esse pai doido”, Luciano comentou para ninguém em específico. Martín riu, baixinho, em resposta, mexendo a cabeça para melhor receber os carinhos, olhos fixos em Iracema.

“A moça implorava à Lua pela proteção de seu pretendente, já apaixonada. Depois de nove dias, foram checar o guerreiro em seu isolamento, preso por sua própria vontade dentro de um couro de anta. Qual a surpresa do pai da bela jovem quando encontrou o pretendente de sua filha ali, magro e fraco, sim, mas  _ vivo” _ , Iracema arregalou os olhos para os dois ouvintes, e Martín arregalou os olhos de volta, atento. Luciano o encarava com ternura.

“Quando saiu do couro da anta, o guerreiro foi tocado pelos raios da Lua, que havia escutado as preces da bela jovem e atendido seus pedidos, sendo então transformado num lindo pássaro para que ele pudesse voar até o encontro de sua amada. A moça, também transformada em pássaro pela Lua, cantou esse mesmo canto que vocês escutaram agora há pouco, chamando pelo guerreiro”, a expressão de Iracema se suavizou, assim como sua voz, “transformados e livres para viver seu amor, os dois sumiram na mata, para sempre.”

“E até hoje, o joão-de-barro tem pela vida toda um só amor”, Luciano a interrompeu, imitando o tom hipnótico da voz de Iracema, debochado, “relembrando o sacrifício e força de vontade do jovem guerreiro em provar seu amor pela jovem moça.”

Martín havia transferido o olhar vidrado de Iracema para o rosto de Luciano, ficando em silêncio quando este terminou de contar a história com um sorriso. Se ergueu do colo de Luciano, sentando sobre os próprios joelhos. 

“Muito bonita a história, Nunca havia escutado.”

“Sim, muito bonita”, Iracema concordou, assentindo com a cabeça. Dando um tapa na perna, se ergueu da cadeira de balanço com um suspiro, “eu vou entrar, vou me deitar. Esperar vocês chegarem hoje me deixou cansada.”

Fez um cafuné rápido no cabelo de Luciano e sumiu pela porta da casa, deixando os dois sozinhos na varanda. 

“Eu gosto de vir aqui”, Luciano comentou de repente, mirando a mata virgem à sua frente. Martín o olhou de lado, um sorriso leve no rosto.

“Eu sei”, acariciou a bochecha de Luciano com o dedo indicador, “você fica diferente quando vem pra cá. Mais tranquilo.”

“Hm”, Luciano se virou, de frente para Martín, “eu não sabia que o joão-de-barro era o seu pássaro nacional.”

“É. Eu acho bem adequado, na verdade.”

Luciano engatinhou até seu rosto estar a centímetros do de Martín, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

“Adequado como?”

Martín enrolou um cacho do cabelo de Luciano no dedo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

“Não acredito que você vai me fazer admitir isso em voz alta, Lu”, riu, olhando os lábios de Luciano. O moreno alargou o sorriso, diabólico, e assentiu com a cabeça. Martín suspirou, exagerado. “Eu acho que encaro o amor da mesma forma que o joão-de-barro.”

“Hm”, Luciano continuou o encarando, mirando decidido os olhos azuis de Martín. 

“Eu escolhi você como o meu par pra vida toda, Luciano”, Martín segurou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos, o encarando nos olhos, “é isso.”

Luciano substituiu o sorriso malicioso por uma expressão terna, sorrindo carinhosamente para Martín. 

“Você é romântico demais pro seu próprio bem, Tinho”, ele se adiantou, colando os lábios dos dois num beijo calmo, paciente, com os lábios entreabertos, “eu escolhi você como o meu par, também. Pra deixar claro.”

Martín riu, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Luciano. O moreno se ajeitou, sentado de pernas cruzadas novamente, e puxou delicadamente Martín para deitar novamente em seu colo, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos loiros enquanto os dois encaravam a mata virgem, tranquilos.


End file.
